DZRJ-810-KHZ-Sked
Schedule :Monday-Friday :5 am - Radyo Bandido Strikes Again (simulcast over RJTV 29) :9 am - Lapid Fire :10 am - Kasangga Mo ang Langit :11 am - Serbisyong Pampubliko :12 nn - Balitang Tanghali :12:30 pm - Shalala and Friends :1 pm - Musika Noon at Ngayon :2 pm - Showbiz Galore :3 pm - Oro Mismo :4 pm - Chachahin Mo Baby :5 pm - Sir Tsip: Reporting on Duty :6 pm - RJTV Interactive News (simulcast over RJTV 29) :7 pm - Handa Pinas :8 pm - Oras ng Himala :9 pm - Opinyon Mo Pag-Usapan Natin, Karapatan Mo, Irespeto Natin :12 mn to 5 am BBC World Service :Programs from 9am – 8pm are blocktimed by 8TriMedia (except 6pm – 7pm for simulcasting over RJTV 29 for the news program RJTV Interactive News). :Saturday :5 am - BBC World Service :6 am - The Early Show with Rey Hidalgo Santos :8 am - Not Necessarily The News with Gerry Cornejo :9 am - Educational Radio :10 am - Good Job Philippines with Barbie Atienza :12 nn - Revolution Per Minute :1:30 pm - Equal Justice :3 pm - The Advocatcy in Action :4 pm - Yesterday Today and Tomorrow :5 pm -Power To Unite :6:30 pm - Right to be Hear :8 pm - Oras ng Himala :9 pm to 12 mn - Opinyon Mo Pag-Usapan Natin, Karapatan Mo, Irespeto Natin :Sunday :5 am - Beatlemania :6 am - RJFM simulcast :9 am - RJ Sunday Jam (RJFM simulcast and also on RJTV 29) :12 nn - RJFM simulcast :1:30 pm - The Observer :3 pm - RJFM simulcast :6:30 pm - Counterpoint with Atty. Sal Panelo :7 pm - RJFM Simulcast :8 pm - Oras ng Himala :9 pm - RJFM simulcast :12 mn to 5 am BBC World Service :Note: RJFM Simulcast or news and segment filler will be filling in when the anchor is not around. RJTV-produced programs (2nd Avenue) RJTV serves as an affiliate of Solar Entertainment Corporation's all-female lifestyle channel 2nd Avenue. 2nd Avenue is a television network in the Philippines owned by Solar Entertainment Corporation, and broadcasts on free-to-air television under a blocktime agreement with Rajah Broadcasting Network via flagship station DZRJ-TV Channel 29.2nd Avenue broadcasts through Solar's master control, studios and offices located at the Solar Media Center, Upper Ground Floor Worldwide Corporate Center, Shaw Boulevard corner Epifanio de los Santos Avenue in Mandaluyong City, with RJTV-produced programs produced at RJTV's Venture's I Building in Makati City. RJTV holds free TV transmissions from their tower located at Brgy. San Roque, Sumulong Highway, Antipolo City, province of Rizal. It operating 24 hours on cable, satellite and internet video-on-demand services. RJTV's Radyo Bandido Strikes Again, RJTV Newsbeak, RJTV Interactive News, Thank God, It's RJ and RJ Sunday Jam were retained and integrated to 2nd Avenue's programming. Slogan: Your Lifestyle and Entertainment Channel News and Public Affairs (in Filipino cater to the masses) :Radyo Bandido Strikes Again (September 2015-present) :Monday-Friday 5:00AM-9:00AM (LIVE) :Simulcast on DZRJ 810 AM :The morning tele-radyo program. :RJTV Newsbreak (July,4,2005-present) :Monday-Friday 10:00AM-5:00PM (LIVE) :30-minute newsbreak airs on top-of-the-hour. :Anchor: Carmen Ignacio :RJTV Interactive News (LIVE) (July.4,,2005-present) :Monday-Friday 6:00PM-7:00PM (from RJTV Newscenter in Makati) :Simulcast on DZRJ 810 AM :The flagship primetime Filipino news program of RJTV :Anchor: Art Borjal Entertainment shows :Thank God it's RJ (RJTV 29:1993-present) :Friday 11:00PM-12;00MN (LIVE) :A musical variety show featuring musical performance. Broadcasted live straight from the RJ Bar. :With.Ramon Jacinto and friends :RJ Sunday Jam (RJTV 29:1995-present) :Sunday 9:00AM-12:00NN (LIVE) :Simulcast on RJ 100.3 and DZRJ 810 AM :A three-hour show aired live every Sunday morning with the rarest music videos, nothing but the greatest and the latest hits. Hosted by Ramon “RJ” Jacinto, the show has a live streaming online and on RJ 100.3-FM. Hence, even if you’re abroad or simply in transit, you can catch the music and guest artists on your mobile phone. Every Sunday, RJ readily starts the show on a perky note and that goes all throughout the morning. He is joined by “Angel” Jamie Fournier, who livens up the show by greeting viewers, reading their messages on the air, doing introduction on the video performances and helping RJ do interviews with guest artists.